The What If's in Life
by lynnr5
Summary: Ally's pregnant and Austin isn't sure if he's excited or not. Maybe it's just because he hasn't seen his baby's face just yet. He realizes how much he loves the baby when Ally's in an accident./One-shot for now. Rated T in case I do more chapters.


**A/N: This is sad, so grab your tissues and get ready. **

**To be honest, I cried while writing this, so good luck. **

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant," Ally told Austin. Pregnant- The word whizzed a whirlwind of emotions. She was happy. Really, really happy. But there was a small part of her that didn't really spark any emotion. It wasn't that she didn't care, but the idea didn't really sink in.<p>

They were young, but not too young that they couldn't handle it. Twenty years old was a time in your life that you were probably just starting to get the hang of your life and a baby wasn't exactly what she had planned, but everytime she thought about holding their baby in her arms, she grew more fond of the idea.

"You are?" he asked, a small smile making its way onto his face. A baby would be fun. A baby would be cool. A baby would be... a lot of work. He knew they could handle it, though.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked nervously as she chewed away at her lip. "You want to have a baby?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah. A baby would be nice."

Neither of them were super excited about it. To them, it seemed that life would go on the way it always had, just with another little helping hand to make their bond grow and strengthen.

It was just a baby.

/

"You're getting big," Austin said one day as she walked into the bedroom after taking a shower. Her hair was wet and ran down her back, and she had a white robe tied around her. You could see her baby bump bulging up against the white cotton material.

"Because I'm having a baby," she said, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Ya know, it's getting weirder and weirder... Cravings, cramps, waddling. Just a few more months."

"It still doesn't feel like you're having a baby," Austin admits, looking over at her slight bump.

Instead of yelling at him or scolding him for not seeming to care that much about the baby, she just nodded, "I know. It's kinda cool though, right? There'll be a little boy or girl who'll be us."

"Babies are cool," Austin replied, looking over at her, "Maybe I'll warm up more to the idea that you really are having a baby when you actually have him or her."

Yeah, it was just a baby.

/

"Promise me one thing. Please be safe. Don't hurt yourself. Don't, please. I love you," he says, kissing her cheek as she walks outside and in her car.

"Wait, Austin!" she yells from the small apartment garage. "Get me the baby bag! We never know, the baby may come sometime this weekend and I want to be prepared!"

Oh yeah, a baby.

Why does the idea keep skipping his mind?

He grabs it and runs down the steps and into their garage. "Here you go." His eyes avert to her large baby bump. Is it weird that he suddenly wants to touch it and talk to it like it was actually a human being?

But it _was _a human being.

Without a warning, his hands suddenly are placed over her stomach and he's running his fingertips up and down the length of her stomach.

Ally jumped as she felt his something touched her, but looked over and saw that Austin was moving his hands over the baby bump.

It felt nice. For the both of them.

Ally's face lit up in a smile as she realized just how much the baby meant to Austin. If it meant the World to him, it meant the world to her.

Austin felt kicks against his hand and his heart warmed up, "My baby just kicked my hand!" Austin exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm having a baby!"

The idea officialy came to him two minutes before his girlfriend left with their baby for the weekend to visit her mom who lived not so far away from them.

The whole idea of having a baby didn't come the day she told him, or the day he saw the first sonogram, the day they saw the hands and feet for the first time, it came when he physically felt his baby against his hands.

"Drive safe," he says one more time. "I love you."

/

"W-what? How do you k-know it was her? Is s-she okay?" he asked through the phone, sobbing hystercially as he found out his girlfriend had gotten in a car accident caused by a drunk driver.

His hands turned into fists and he screamed out as he threw the phone to the ground, running out to his car. Driving as fast as he could without getting pulled over, he made it to the hospital she was staying at and ran in, yelling to the woman at the front desk.

"I-I need to see my girlfriend, A-Ally Dawson. She w-was in a car accident."

The woman watched the man held his hair in hands and paced back in forth before she told him Ally Dawson's room number and he sped off to find his girlfriend.

A doctor walked out of the room and noticed Austin, who was sitting in a chair with tears running down his face and his hand in his hair.

"Excuse me. Are you Austin Moon?" the doctor asked.

He jumped up when he heard his name, "Yeah, that's me. Is she okay? Please, please tell me my girlfriend is okay," he begged.

The doctor's face saddened, "She's okay. Go see her."

His heart began to pound again, and he could feel his breath coming back to him. She was okay! Ally was okay!

Walking in, he noticed Ally was laying on her side and he could hear crying. Confused, he tapped on her side and she turned around, eyes widening as she realized Austin was hear.

He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder, "Ally, what's wrong? Everything's okay now. You lived."

"Austin," she whispered, her voice cracking, "I lived, but our baby didn't."

His heart broke all over again. Their baby was... gone? Never did that baby mean the world to him until a few hours ago when he realized that they were actually having a baby that was their's, and now he or she was gone.

He broke down. His body fell to the ground and he wrapped himself up in a ball, letting tears flow from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Austin," Ally cried, "Austin."

He stood up and wiped the tears from his face, "What is it?" he asked weakly.

A small smile appeared across her lips. "We had a baby girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah. The doctor's said we could name her before we, uh, we b-bury her."

"What do you want to name her?"

"When I was a little girl, I always wanted to grow up to become a mother. I took a piece of paper," she said in a scratchy voice, "and I wrote down Marina Katherine. Ever since then, I pictured myself holding my little baby girl, Marina." She smiled and placed her shaky hand on his arm. "Can our baby girl be Marina Katherine Moon?"

Austin broke down again. His head fell into his hands and he sat down in the hospital bed next to Ally. Her eyes that were already teary began to produce more tears, and now she had tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around Austin and buried her face in his jacket. His arms were wrapped around her too, tears staining the ugly hospital gown that she had been wearing.

The door opened and Austin looked up and his eyes met the man and woman who stood at the door. "Mom, Dad? W-what are you doing here?" he asked, wiping tears from his face.

Ally eyes averted to the side and saw Mr. and Mrs. Moon at the door with upset expressions on their faces. "We're so sorry," Austin's mother whispered, walking towards the couple who sat on the bed together.

"Don't be sorry," Ally whispered in a shaky voice, forcing herself not to cry. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"What are you talking about? How is it your fault? A man hit your car, you didn't hit him. It was his fault," Austin said, rubbing her back. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"I know, but if I wasn't in the car-"

"No, Ally, stop saying that. It wasn't your fault."

"I just want my baby," she squeaked.

Austin stood up and looked at his parents, giving them a look and they knew he wanted them to leave for a minute. Giving small smiles, his parents left the room and Austin turned back to Ally. "I'm gonna get the doctor. You should hold Marina Katherine one more time." Without listening to what Ally had to say, Austin left the room.

Minutes later, the doctor came back in, holding her daughter in his arms. Ally opened her arms and the doctor set the baby in her arms.

As soon as her daughter was placed in her arms, Ally started to cry again, her tears coming down like a waterfall. "She's so beautiful." She held Marina close to her and placed kisses all over her cold skin. "Mommy loves you so much."

Austin's heart broke as he watched Ally talk to their deceased daughter. "Wanna hold her?" Ally asked. "You don't have to, but I think she'd appreciate it if her daddy held her at least once before she's gone forever."

Although horribly scared, he took the small girl into his arms and looked down at her little body. "I didn't know I could ever love you this much," he whispered, kissing her cheek, "I'll always love you."

Ally's sobbing became louder and more heartbreaking to the point where he started crying just because of how upsetting it was to hear his wife crying.

Without saying anything else, he handed the baby back to the doctor and she gave them a sympathetic smile before exiting the room with their daughter in her hands.

Just like that, their baby was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's really sad...:(**

**I'm not sure whether or not I want to make this a one or three-shot, so let me know what y'all want.**

**Follow, favorite, review.**


End file.
